Timelines Can Change But Fate?
by L-BionicWoman
Summary: Missing Scene from the end of Episode 7 of Season 4 "Stoned"


Summary: A little scene that in my opinion was SO missing after Jack finally kisses Allison. Set between episodes 4X08 and 4X09.

Just a warning, this is my first Eureka fanfic. I have only ever written fanfiction for Bones and it has been a year since my last one. So forgive me for being quite rusty.

BTW, I never watched Battlestar Galactica. Eureka is the first SyFy show that I have really gotten addicted to. So the addition of James Callis as Grant was certainly a thorn in my side as much as it was in Carter's. Therefore, this scene in my mind was completely necessary and I felt kind of cheated that it wasn't included. But I still absolutely LOVE Eureka and can't wait until the Christmas episode as well as the rest of Season 4.

"Hey Vincent, my order ready yet?" Sheriff Jack Carter leaned over the front counter at Café Diem questioning the eatery's owner.

Sitting just down from Carter, (now Charles) Grant observed the two men exchange a secret, almost conspiratorial smile. "It'll be just a few more minutes Sheriff Carter."

"Not the Sheriff tonight," his grin widened as he gestured to his appearance. Wearing jeans, a white button up shirt with the top two buttons undone and a sport coat, the man did indeed lack his usual garb announcing his authority in the town.

"Looking good Carter." Vincent adjusted his address, giving the man his thumbs up opinion.

Grant noted that a few of the women in the café also seemed to be admiring Carter's rather casual appearance, their glances quick but frequent. Not wanting his ego to feel too bloated, Grant decided to inject a little reality into the good sheriff's peppy step.

"Got a date sport?" Carter's head whipped towards him, an expression on his face that Grant found irritatingly unreadable despite his usual chagrin at being referred to as "sport".

Grant's brow wrinkled in confusion as he watched Carter plunge his hands into his pockets, his head dropping while he curiously attempted to keep a smug grin off his face.

Grant was becoming annoyed by Carter's lack of irritation.

"Actually…" Carter intoned, the smile on his face only matched by the look in his eyes.

"Carter?"

It seemed all the patrons turned to see Allison Blake enter the café, some doing double takes as she sauntered in, hands on hips with purpose in every step. "What's taking so long?"

Wearing curve hugging jeans, a deep purple blouse with her long brown hair flowing with soft curls Allison looked particularly beautiful and relaxed despite the accusatory look she was sending Carter.

Carter opened his mouth to answer but Vincent interrupted. "Sorry for keeping him Dr. Blake, took a minute to gather together your dinner order." He placed the cartons of food on the counter in front of Jack.

"Saved by the oven." Carter sighed, winking at Vincent in thanks. Allison glanced between the two men suspiciously.

"Uh huh." She smirked.

"Why Allison, you look rather ravishing this evening." Grant sauntered up from behind Carter. "Not that it is unusual for you."

Allison sent the scientist a polite smile, "Thank you Charles."

Grant didn't hide HIS smug grin at the site of Carter's bristling form beside him. Oh if only she could use his real first name he thought to himself.

The tension in the room seemed to dial up a few notches as Allison, Grant and Carter stood in a literal triangle, mirroring their dilemma awkwardly.

Sensing the testosterone spike Allison angled towards Carter. "Come on Carter, we still have to stop by GD and drop off Zoe's food."

"Douglas informed me about situation with the petrification." Grant stepped closer. "I hear you saved the day." Allison tried not to glance worriedly at Carter. She had been aware of Carter's dislike of Grant since he had traveled back from 1947 with them. The Eureka architect's suave demeanor and old-fashioned sensibilities putting the entire town under his spell much to Carter's chagrin.

Allison couldn't help but feel slightly ashamed having been drawn to the flame herself. Grant's attention during this time of tension between her and Carter had been flattering but she now realized it had alienated the relationship between the two men as well as between her and Carter.

While she would never tolerate being treated as a pawn in between two men participating in an alpha male pissing contest, Allison knew that for Carter she was much more then that. For Grant however, she was not so sure. Like Zane's apparent motive for pursuing Zoe, she surmised that if Carter didn't mind so transparently, Grant wouldn't pursue her so vehemently.

"It was a team effort." She answered, immediately searching out the sheriff's baby blues. A small crooked smile tugged at one side of his mouth. Allison fought the urge to lean up and kiss him.

Carter made a move to grab all of the transport food containers. Vincent who had been watching the scene play out almost jumped at the sudden movement.

Undaunted by Allison's disinterest in his attention Grant grabbed his coat from his chair.

"May I join the celebration?"

Carter froze as he gave his thanks to Vincent, turning back just barely keeping his "you've got to be kidding me" reaction in check.

A pregnant pause marked the spot as the entire café seemed to hold it's breath in anticipation for Allison's answer.

A tight-lipped smile graced her smooth, caramel features. "I'm sorry Charles, but Jack and I are going to have a quiet dinner just the two of us." Grant's face sobered.

"Maybe some other time…..as friends?" He nodded getting the point.

"Goodnight Vincent." Allison waved as she joined Carter, looping her hand to grasp his forearm.

Grant watched them walk away arm in arm, Allison resting her head on Carter's shoulder

looking rather like a couple who had been together for years. In a way, they had.

He swiveled his head surveying the café and noted that the previously piqued interest of the patrons had gone with the wind.

Suddenly feeling more like the outsider that he was then ever before, Grant made his way outside for some fresh Eureka air. Seeing the taillights of Allison's SUV traveling farther down the road, the shadowed figures of her in the passenger seat and Carter driving, Grant came to realize a fundamental truth.

Time lines may change, but fate…..fate couldn't be touched by science. It existed outside the confines of human manipulation.


End file.
